Genetic
by Meraiza
Summary: Sequel to "All it takes is DNA" Kanra wants to get pregnant with Shizuka's baby, unsure if it's possible she goes to Shinra for help who makes special pills for her. A misunderstanding however leads to Izaya taking the pill. YAOI AND YURI M-preg. Shizaya and ShizukaxKanra. Rating will go up. Being re-written, staying at M for yaoi and yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Going through a revision and rewrite.**

**Chapter 1**

Izaya was the first to wake up; he got up and stretched himself out. He was very tired and a little sore. The lithe raven grabbed a pair of fresh underwear from his drawer and put it on quickly. Izaya then got back into the bed and decided to mess with the blonde. Izaya got on top of him and sat on the blonde's chests, Izaya grabbed Shizuo's face in the palm of his hands.

"Wake up Shizu-chan~" Izaya said as he began to gently tug some of Shizuo's blonde locks. The raven tugged on the locks harder when he felt a pair of hands begin to gently rub his butt. Izaya stiffened as he felt the hands begin to fondle his butt even harder.

"Shizu-chan, don't do that!"

The blonde was still pretending to be asleep, a sly grin graced his lips as he continued to feel Izaya's butt.

"I'm not doing anything wrong, just playing with what's mine" Shizuo began to move his hands down trying to get a hold of Izaya's legs.

"Shizuo that's not funny" Izaya wiggled out of Shizuo's grip and got of him "C'mon I have a lot to do today"

"Really? Like what?" Shizuo groaned out as he got up.

"Well" Izaya began as he went to go find something to wear "for one, I don't really have a job anymore. Second I'm going to have to make some form of fake papers or something so that no one suspects Shizuka and Kanra are-"

"Our own clones"

"Yeah and third you said you were going to live hear from now on and Shizuka and Kanra are still sharing a room"

Shizuo got up and began to walk to the thin raven "You worry too much" Shizuo said as he hugged the raven, placing his head on Izaya's neck breathing into it softly.

"Hands of Shizuo, you sure have turned into a pervert" Izaya escaped Shizuo's hug and continued to dress himself "You should dress too. I have things I need to do and you're going to help me"

"Fine" Shizuo tried to find his clothe as Izaya headed to the door "Where are you going?"

"To see the girls" Izaya left Shizuo alone to change as he went to the girls' room.

Izaya opened the door slightly peeking inside, he saw the two girls cuddling peacefully as they slept "Wake up you two, I don't care if you're naked under those sheet's it's time to get up"

"Flea, we're tired. Let's just say we had a tiring night, besides I'd say _you_ probably had a tiring night too" Shizuka groaned out as she sat up, Kanra was stirring under the sheets next to her.

"Just get dressed" Izaya left before the blonde female could say anything.

"What was that" Kanra mumbled as she stood up the blanket slowly falling off her body.

"Just the flea" Shizuka got up and stretched, Kanra playfully enjoyed the view and giggled slightly.

"What'd he want?"

Shizuka walked over and picked Kanra up bridal style which was a little awkward considering their lack of clothing. Neither of them cared so Kanra took the chance to lock lips with the girl. Their kiss became more heated when suddenly Kanra felt herself being put on the ground.

"Something wrong?" Kanra asked after breaking the kiss.

"The flea wants us to change so we can't do this right now" Shizuka walked over to wear their clothes were and started to change.

"What a cock block" Kanra said is disappointment.

* * *

After both pairs finished eating Izaya tried to figure out what type of documents he'd had to forge so that no one questioned it. The idea alone of Shizuo and him adopting anyone was odd, _I'm going to have to come up with some fake names-Ugh but then I'm going to have to create information for those personas._ Izaya's head begins to throb with pain, he felt as if his brain was about to burst.

"Izaya what are you trying to do?" Kanra asked seeing the informant was glaring at his computer screen.

"Creating fake info" Izaya stated plainly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Why?"

"I was thinking you guys may need it to get into a school or get a jobs"

"What? School? Why on earth would we do that-Wait! You just want me and Shizuka out of the way so you and Shizuo can-"Izaya shut up the raven girl up right there before she could finish.

"No, that's not it. For one you girls can't live with us forever and two you both are going to have to make names for yourselves in this city eventually. In order to do that you both need to know how this city works" Izaya removed his hand giving Kanra a chance to breathe.

"Were we to loud in bed? Is that the problem?"

"Kanra!" Izaya exclaimed as his head began to hurt again.

"Alright I'll stop, I just don't see the point. I already know enough to survive out there just from what I get from being your clone"

"You have the body of a 15 year old. You may have my intellect but you still need to be in school so people don't suspect you" Izaya went back to tying on his computer "I guess I could try creating some surnames based on mine and Shizuo's last name. I might have to take you to Shinra to get things like the blood types and-"

"Seeing that we're your clones shouldn't our information be parallel to you guys"

"Yeah I guess…why don't you go make out with Shizuka?"

"Can't I spend some time with you?" Kanra asked innocently.

"I'm making you two go to school whether you like it or not" Izaya said slightly annoyed, his head throbbing.

Kanra walked up to Izaya and her aura became serious "Hey Izaya what do you think about children, babies specifically?"

"Babies? Why on earth would you be asking-?"

"I want to have Shizuka's baby"

Izaya let out a long sigh "Kanra we discussed this"

"No we didn't. You just told me it wasn't possible" Kanra's tone became slightly angered; she didn't like being under minded.

"Get over it Kanra" Izaya said as he continued to type. He heard footsteps back away from him and the door shut.

_Oh Izaya, poor naïve Izaya. This isn't over, it only just begun. _As Kanra walked away she noticed Izaya's phone sitting calmly on the table, he must have forgotten it. Kanra picked up the phone and couldn't help but smirk, this could help her. Kanra opened up the phone and began to search through his contacts; finally she found the one she was looking for.

"**Shinra"**

Kanra dialed and waited for the doctor to pick up.

"_Hello Izaya?"_

"Close but no, it's Kanra"

"_Kanra? What is it?" _

"I have a proposition for you"

"_Alright, what exactly-"_

"I want to have Shizuka's babies, and I believe it to be possible but everyone tells me I'm wrong. So maybe you can help"

"_How do you want me to help?"_

"Well you're a doctor and rather smart from what I've heard, make something that will get me pregnant"

"_Like a pill"_

"Perfect" Kanra said as she was about to hung up, then she remembered something "Oh and I want it done by tomorrow"

"_What, tomorrow? That's not possible-"_

"Make it possible" with that Kanra hung up and went to go find her blonde.

* * *

Izaya couldn't take the pain anymore; he got off the computer and went to the kitchen. He looked through the counter and cabinets only to find there was no migraine medicine. _Ugh! C'mon really!_

"Izaya is something wrong?" Izaya heard his blonde say from the doorway.

"My fucking head hurts!" Izaya exclaimed.

"Oh well" Shizuo smirked "I have something that might be able to get rid of that"

"I want to get rid of my headache not make it worse" Izaya said knowing exactly what the blonde meant "Besides we just did it last night"

"Alright I'll stop" Shizuo grabbed Izaya and forced him into a hug "Want me to go buy you some-"

"I don't take the normal over the counter medicine; I usually get my medicine from Shinra- Where's my phone!" Izaya broke from Shizuo's hug and ran out; he spotted his phone on the counter. He quickly dialed his perverted doctor friend.

"_Oh god it's not-"_

"Shinra get me some migraine medicine!"

"_Izaya? Oh no- You know something came up and-"_

"I don't care! My head fucking hurts!"

"_Fine I'll get you your usual by tomorrow. I guess I'm not sleeping at all today"_

"Damn right" Izaya said as he hung up the phone.

_6 a.m. in the morning_

Shinra felt like he was about to pass out, he had spent over nearly 15 hours trying to create the pregnancy pills for the crazy Kanra and migraine pills for Izaya. The poor doctor was having trouble which pill was which. There were some small pink pills and some clear blue ones, _did the pink go to Kanra or Izaya….I think it was….pink…pink pills…Izaya, those are for Izaya…I think…_

Shinra got out two bottles, he filled one with the pink pills and labeled it "Migraine medication" while the other bottle was labeled "Vitamins". Shinra figured that Izaya didn't know Kanra's plan and he wasn't going to rat her out. That bitch was crazy! He wrote a small message on the bottle saying that these pills where for Kanra because she was the only female clone who produced eggs and that it could cause some problems for her that Shizuka would never have (and respectably speaking she was the weaker clone).

The doctor placed the bottles in a box; he'd have to drop them off at Izaya's apartment in the morning. For now he'd try to get as much sleep as he could. _Pink pills…..those were for pregnancy right…..I put it in the right bottle right…?_ Shinra dozed into sleep not even sure if he had put the pills in the right bottle.

Izaya woke up next to Shizuo, his head was still pounding but the only good thing that came from his headache was that he got to cuddle with Shizuo, without the blonde trying to grab his member or touching his butt. Seriously did Shizuo know how tiring sex was with him?

"Shizuo you up yet?" Izaya said poking the blonde, he grabbed a lock of Shizuo's hair and began to twirl it in his finger "You're going to have to bleach your hair soon" Izaya leaned in and kissed Shizuo softly.

"That's how I like waking up in the morning" Shizuo stated as he pulled Izaya closer for another kiss.

Izaya got up and put on some clothes "Where are you going?" Shizuo asked watching the raven cover his body with clothing, his toned chest disappearing under a baggy sweatshirt.

"I'm going to see if my meds are here. I can't take one more second of these fucking headaches" Izaya went out of the room and saw that Kanra was out there too, heading to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going" Izaya asked taking note of how much he sounded like a parent.

Kanra turned around; she was wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a sweatshirt both that seemed way too big for her.

"Just going to see if we have mail, why?" Kanra said innocently enough.

The two made it to the door and did in fact see a package. Kanra grabbed it and began to open it.

"Hey that's not for you, you can't open it" Izaya's protest was pointless Kanra had already opened the box and took out two pill bottles carelessly dropping the box. Kanra examined the labels sure enough what she asked (or some-what threatened) for was there. She tossed the other bottle at Izaya figuring they were for him.

"Thank you Shinra" Izaya stated then took notice that Kanra also had a bottle "What are those?"

"Um...Lady Vitamins, I don't expect you to understand" Kanra was just about to go when Izaya grabbed her by the shirt.

"I have two sisters you know. Why would Shinra give you pills?"

"Well…I'm a girl…and …"Kanra wasn't sure what to say, she would have to use something to convince Izaya. Suddenly she noticed a little strip of paper attached to the bottle. There was he answer, written in that god awful doctor's handwriting. "Well seeing that I'm the only clone that has a period and such I'm going to need more tender, love and care. Just not from you"

Izaya gave her an odd look, was he really about to cross someone who was just as cynical as himself, and a girl for that? Hell no! Women were absolute bitches. He should know seeing he had his sisters and had worked with Namie. "Fine whatever" Izaya went to the kitchen and got a glass of water, he took of the cap. He looked at the instructions; take two in the morning at two at night for the next three days. Izaya took out two pills, they were small and pink. _Weird I don't remember them looking like this, maybe it's some new brand or something._

Izaya took the pills and turned to see Kanra was also getting a glass of water. Kanra took out one pill and swallowed it down with the water. _Maybe I should tell Shizuka what I'm doing….would she get mad. _Kanra didn't want to anger her blonde girlfriend, _this better work,_ Kanra thought as she touched her stomach gently, _it'll work._

Izaya noticed that Kanra had a puzzled look on her face. _She's up to something, I know it._ Izaya walked to his computer and continued to do his work; _hopefully the pills will start working soon._

"Oh Yeah Kanra" Izaya yelled out "How would you and Shizuka like to go to the same high school me and Shizuo went to?"

* * *

**I'm going to be revising and changing some parts of this story. This chapter didn't change that much though. Anyway if there are any suggestions or anything that shouldn't change go right ahead. I promise I'll be a better author from now on and revise everything I write. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Izaya spent that night coming up with all the necessary information to get Kanra and Shizuka into Raira, he hoped the girls would survive and not just spend their school days making out. They weren't going to learn anything if thing if they did that. _Come to think about it me and Shizuo spent our days fighting. I know they're supposed to be our clones but they sure did learn to love each other rather fast._ Izaya was glad to see that the pills were working and his headache was slowly fading away.

Izaya made his was to his room and crawled into the bed with Shizuo, the blonde was sleeping peacefully and Izaya gladly joined in. Tomorrow he'd have to take the girls to the school, it was a lot of work but it would pay off. It would be easier to play them off as normal girls if they looked like normal students. Ikebukuro was full of girls that went to that school so the gangs would have a harder time finding them.

The raven snaked his hands around Shizuo's waist, he breathed in Shizuo's sweet scent and fell asleep. He hoped that by the time he woke up in the morning his headache would be completely gone.

* * *

"So you want to enroll you're two daughters in Raira"

Although Izaya hated what he was doing at that moment he knew he had to, he was dressed like a women. He even had to wear a small wig; he was wearing a really long jacket that went up to his hips. When he first looked at himself in the mirror he was shocked by how much he looked like Kanra, he could totally be her sister.

Shizuo didn't go to work that day just to go to the school; he didn't have to completely disguise himself he just had to wear normal clothes and not wear his usual glasses. As an extra bonus he slicked his hair back and that made a big difference.

Izaya had managed to create some fake papers and report card passing Kanra off as a genius and Shizuka as an average B+ student.

"Yes" Izaya said making his voice sound feminine which was no easy task "we would"

"So are the girls excited too?"

"You can ask them yourself they are outside in the hallway" Shizuo said simply, he didn't care much about being back at his old school, he'd much rather spend the day with Izaya especially if he was dressed as a girl. Izaya looked rather hot as a girl but whenever Shizuo thought that he felt a little uncomfortable because girl Izaya equaled Kanra so he was technically saying Kanra was hot. Not that she wasn't but he preferred Izaya male.

"Alright then I'll look over the information you've given me and I'll give you a call"

The couple went outside to where the girls were.

"Well…"Shizuka asked.

"It went rather well except…." Izaya didn't want to tell them they would have to pretend to be sisters. That was the equivalent of him and Shizuo being brothers which wasn't good seeing their current relationship. Hell, even before they got together the idea of them being related was preposterous.

"Except…" Shizuka said slowly raising an eyebrow.

"You guys are going to have to pretend to be….sisters"

Kanra's and Shizuka's jaw dropped as they both exclaimed "What?!"

"Sorry but it was the only way…I mean what'd you expect considering the way I'm dressed?"

"Don't give us that shit! Y-You want m-me and Kanra to be sisters? Not possible! Sisters don't do what…we do" Shizuka stated as she motioned to herself and Kanra.

"Izaya's sisters would disagree" Shizuo muttered.

"Whatever it doesn't matter too late to change things now anyway." Izaya said as he took the girls hands "We're going home"

* * *

"I can't believe you would make me and Shizuka sisters, we don't even look alike" Kanra yelled out angrily "Although I will admit" Kanra began with a little smirk on her lips "it was fun seeing you dressed like a girl. You'd totally pass off as my mother, you know if I had one that is."

"Kanra's right" Shizuo said "you were a pretty hot girl"

"You wouldn't make a bad father either Shizu-chan"

"Ugh would you just stop, that was the one and only time I'm dressing in drag ever again" Izaya exclaimed, swearing he saw Shizuo pout a little out of the corner of his eye "Ugh I'm going to take some of my pills now, you two are giving me a headache " Izaya walked away his fingers rubbing his temples.

"Oh yeah me too"

Both ravens went and took their pills; Izaya still had his suspicions of what Kanra was up to but seeing that he did put her in an embarrassing situation where she'd have to pretend to be her lover's sister he'd let her take whatever pill she wanted. As long as they were vitamins that is, he didn't want to see her drugged or anything.

Izaya wondered what side effects the pills might have he hoped they weren't anything bad. He hoped the same thing for Kanra's sake also.

_The next day_

Shizuka and Kanra looked at the building their so called "legal" guardians had told them to go to. Apparently this place was a "high school" where teens were sent to study and interact with other people. Around them teens were walking to the building some even stopped to look at them.

Kanra looked down at what she was wearing a blue uniform no different than anyone else's. Her legs looked way to thin and pale. She felt uncomfortable wearing a skirt like she couldn't run as fast as she wanted to or move as quickly because one slip up could leave her butt out in the open and completely vulnerable.

Shizuka looked over at her lover. Although she looked absolutely adorable with the entire innocent school girl look she seemed upset. Shizuka gently nudged her girlfriend "C'mon Kanra we might as well enjoy ourselves while we're here. Besides Izaya said that we could do whatever we wanted when the day was done"

"Yeah I know, it's just I'm not going to see you at all today" Shizuka looked older than her but Kanra was put to have had the better grades so they were put in different classes and in a different year.

Shizuka smiled "Yes we will, Izaya said we had this thing called Physical education together and then their the hour where they let lose all the humans to be fed"

Kanra laughed a little "You sounded like me for a moment there. Alright I guess I'll see you then and I do get to observe some humans that aren't Shizuo and Izaya. Between you and me I'm starting to think not everyone acts like that"

Neither of the girls wanted to leave the other but they had to. Shizuka was worried what Kanra would do without her, the last time she left her for a second she got kidnapped. Kanra wasn't prepared to leave the busty blonde either. She quickly looked at Shizuka, scanning her from the top of her hand to her feet. Even though they were wearing the same thing the busty blonde definitely wore it best. The way the blue jacket clung onto her breasts tightly making them look larger and her long legs that, unlike Kanra's, actually look good in a skirt. Shizuka was a very beautiful girl and she was very worried how people would act around her, mostly boys she knew they couldn't all like Shizuo and Izaya. Even though they didn't want to the girls separated.

Kanra was not enjoying her day, although she loved humans because they were interesting she would much rather be with Shizuka. Not to mention she was able to classify a majority of the students into three groups during her first ten minutes of class. Know-it-alls, jerks, and the clueless. Which to Kanra were just different forms of the same thing, boring. _Ugh how did Izaya deal with this- Oh yeah he had Shizuo._

Shizuka wasn't doing much better, most people usually the males it would seem gave her odd looks. She tried her best to keep her cool but was having trouble; she snapped three pencils in half within the first hour. The girls look at her as if she was a disease and the boys looked at her as if she was an you can eat buffet and they were starving.

Luckily for her lunch time came so she wondered the hall looking for her raven girlfriend. She was getting very aggravated; she didn't see a sign of Kanra anywhere. She knew lunch didn't last very long, oh how she wished they had agreed on a meeting place.

Eventually Shizuka gave in, not wanting to waist anymore time that she grabbed the wrist of the nearest person and pulled "Have you seen a girl" She asked, the poor boy looked confused; he looked around 15 with black hair and blue hair.

"Umm….w-well" Mikado wasn't sure what to say this girl was rather intimidating. She looked innocent enough but she had the aura of a psycho.

"She's around your height, black hair and thin, weird red like eyes"

Mikado gasped slightly, _Could she possibly mean Sonohara? _

"Tiny, very tiny. Especially in the chest area"

_Nope can't be Anri. _"No, I-I haven't-"

"Then see you later" Shizuka then ran off. Shizuka ran through the hallways, dodging crowds of people until…

"Ugh" Shizuka collided with a thin figure; she could feel soft hair and she saw it was a dark black color. "K-Kanra…?"

"Oh Shizuka I found you!"

The two girls found a quiet secluded place on the roof where they hugged each other. Shizuka sniffed Kanra's fresh hair and stroked her back.

"You thing it would be bad if we kissed?" Kanra asked.

"Why? We've done several other things"

"Yeah but….you know the sister thing. You think anyone will see us"

"Whatever" Shizuka then grabbed Kanra's head and pulled her in close, their lips connected gently. Shizuka tasted Kanra's sweet lips as she slowly slipped her tongue in making the raven girl moan slightly. Shizuka's tongue tasted every inch of the girls mouth.

"I love you" Shizuka whispered once their lips were no longer connected.

Later on that day the two clones met up at physical education where apparently they had to change into a baggy sweater and some shorts.

Kanra wasn't sure if she wanted to change in front of other girls. Sure she looked like any other girl despite the whole being a clone thing, sure she had no real self-esteem issues, and sure she had had sex with another girl before but it just didn't feel right. Stripping into her underwear in front of people who weren't her beloved. Luckily there were stalls for her to change in, Shizuka had managed to fallow her into one.

"Hey you're not supposed to be here with me-"

"But I am" Shizuka said while covering the raven's mouth. She then proceeded to give her a quiet and quick kiss. Not a single complaint escaped Kanra's lips after that.

The two girls changed, although she knew they were supposed to be sisters Shizuka couldn't help but poke at Kanra whenever she had the chance whether it was when she was taking off her shirt or her skirt. And Shizuka liked to poke certain sensitive parts of female anatomy earning squeaks from the girl that were probably heard by the other girls.

Once they were done changing the girls looked at each other. Kanra, as usual, looked adorable and the outfit looked good on her. It was baggy but it complemented her small frame. Shizuka, on the other hand, looked sexy it actually made Kanra blush. Seeing that she was tall the shirt cut off around her stomach showing a tiny bit of her belly. Her boobs fit fell in the shirt too and peeked out slightly while the shorts clung onto her hips and showed off her legs.

"Hey c'mon we need to get this over and done with" Shizuka began as she began to exit the stall, she'd much rather spend her time looking at Kanra but she didn't have that luxury "When we get home let's ask Izaya if we can buy some clothes"

Physical education basically played out like this, play sports and get exercise. This was easy enough for the two clones. Shizuka was based after Shizuo, the strongest man in Ikebukuro, and Kanra was based Izaya, who was a parkour expert. Shizuka dominated in many of the sports that only dudes participated such as basketball and baseball. The boys didn't seem to like being beaten by a girl but they seem to have no problem with staring at her boobs. Seeing this, Kanra joined in making sure no one got too close to Shizuka. Kanra's lithe body made her a perfect candidate when it came to dodging and quick steps.

It occurred to them that maybe they were doing too well, they did get a few more odd looks from people. Not wanting to raise suspicion they toned down their abilities but Shizuka still managed to through a baseball straight through a fence and Kanra managed to jump over the fence to get the ball. When the class was done the two girls sighed and in unison said "This isn't going to be easy". They were right, they weren't like the other people here, and they weren't even really human either. They were clones, quite literally made for one another.

"But" Shizuka started "I'll go through with it as long as you stay by me"

"Of course I will" When the school day ended the two went into a dark alley away from everyone and kissed each other gently. Their kissed where quiet and sometimes tongue would be involved but for the most part they were gentle and they made up for the lack of physical contact they had had during the day.

* * *

Izaya felt funny. His insides were tingly and his muscles felt weak. _Could this be a side effect?_

"S-Shizu-chan~" Izaya moaned out as he flopped onto his couch.

"What's wrong Izaya" Shizuo asked as he sat next to the raven.

"I feel weird!"

"Okay well what do you want me to do-?"

"Cuddle with me!" Izaya then jumped Shizuo forcing him into a hug. Shizuo patted the raven's hair as he began to kiss the ravens neck.

"Mm…don't stop" Izaya giggled as he felt the blondes warm lips touch his delicate flesh, Shizuo began to suck the flesh gently "Ugh…that hurts" the blonde removed his lips revealing a small red hickie.

"Shizuo I didn't say give me a hickie"

"You didn't stop me"

Izaya let out a sigh "We should probably be getting the girls now"

"Fine we'll continue this tonight"

Izaya smirked "Sure thing" which surprised Shizuo seeing that Izaya wasn't very willing. Sure they'd do it and Izaya would want it and enjoy it but he'd never admit that.

Something was a little off but Shizuo didn't mind seeing Izaya didn't seem to be in serious pain.

* * *

**Mainly I just added stuff into this chapter and fixed mistakes. I believe there will be smut in the next chapter.**


End file.
